


Keeping Her Cool

by Gileonnen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Beaches, F/F, Ice Queen and Popsicle Girlfriend, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gileonnen/pseuds/Gileonnen
Summary: At the beach, Widowmaker finds a way to help Mei stay cool. (Digital art.)





	Keeping Her Cool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChocoChipBiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoChipBiscuit/gifts).



> Thank you for this adorable prompt, ChocoChipBiscuit! I would never have thought of this pairing without you, but I'm so glad you asked for it, because it's adorable!


End file.
